One Way, True Love
by robochar
Summary: Miroku is trapped between his feeling for the one he truly loves and a one night stand. But what does he do when he finds them together? AMN


AN: As hard as this is for me, I'm finally trying to be a little more serious and I'm writing this Akitoki/Miroku/Naraku fanfic. ^__^ For the longest time I've been interested in this unique love triangle and have been excited to write it for the longest time. However I'm unsure how its gonna turn out. So please review and tell me the couple of your choice. I mean I only want to please my fans! So with that said read, review, review and enjoy!  
  
One Way, True Love  
By Robochar  
  
Miroku sighed as he looked up at the starry sky. It was late and every one around him was asleep. He looked over to see the rest of the group. They all had come so far. However things just didn't seem right. Yes they where still searching for the Shikon no Tama but he was doing a different kind of searching. Now he was torn. Torn between his friends and the one he loved.  
  
"You may of put a void in my hand, but its not near as big as the void in my heart without.you." He said quietly to himself. He knew if he could have one wish it would be to be able to always be with Naraku. Regardless of the bad that Naraku had caused them and the curse on his family, he still longed to be cradled by his arms and feel the warmth of his body against his. It was the best feeling in the world.  
  
Even though he always longed to be back with Naraku he felt obligated to stay with InuYasha and the others. As much as they, especially Sango, meant to him it could never fill the emptiness he had without Naraku.  
  
While he was lost in his own thoughts he heard a noise come from deep in the forest. He was slightly startled by it, so he decided to check it out. The young hoshi walked quite a bit away from the rest of group when he came across a small clearing.  
  
"M-Miroku.I've been waiting for you." came a very shaky voice from close by. Miroku was surprised when the figure of Akitoki Houjo came out into the clearing.  
  
"Akitoki. Why?" he said questioning the young man in front of him.  
  
"Miroku.I wanted to see you again. I want to be with you.forever."  
  
"What?!? But I-"  
  
"I love you!" He said boldly. Like it was the one thing he was sure on. The houshi was about to reply when his words where stopped by a sudden kiss from Akitoki. Miroku was surprised. As much as he loved Naraku, this was pure bliss. Ever since he first saw Akitoki he knew there was something special about him. Maybe this was it. Finally he stopped the kiss and pulled back.  
  
"I'm not sure.I can do this." Miroku said slightly shaking.  
  
"Miroku." His deep sky blue eyes fluttered with a sense of rejection. "Please.I need you! " he said with a strong passion in his voice. He placed his arms around him and looked into his eyes deeply.  
  
"Maybe.I-do."  
  
With that Akitoki placed a firm grip around him pinning him to the ground and then placed his lips on Miroku's.  
  
"That's all I need to know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Much later the next day, Miroku began to think of his time with Akitoki. As much as he cared for him and didn't want to break his heart, his place was with Naraku. He was the only one he had ever truly loved. Regardless of how wonderful Akitoki was, it couldn't match the utter passion with his one true love.  
  
Miroku was still very torn, but he tried not to show it as the day went on. He didn't want anyone knowing about his secret love or his secret life. Maybe someday they would know but not today.  
  
Later that night Miroku decided it be best if he went to Naraku and told him about his night with Akitoki. So again he snuck away from the sleeping group and made his way to where Naraku was hidden.  
  
However he was shocked and horrified when he got there. Only to find Naraku in the arms of Akitoki. There lips where firmly on top of each other as they passionately shared a kiss. Miroku did know what to do or what to say.  
  
"Naraku! Why!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter: What will happen? You decide! I know everyone wants to know who ends up with who so please tell me ^__^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'InuYasha'.but that is a very good thing. 


End file.
